bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pupa Sanctae
Pupa sanctae ''(魔法装置(プパサンクタエ), ''Pupa Sankutae; Latin for "Arcane Puppet", Japanese for "Magical Apparatus") are mortals that have been modified by white witches to become disposable killing machines, for the purpose of defeating black witches and acquiring their misery eggs. Occasionally, some of these "magical girls" become aware of the dark truth of the circumstances and rebel against their twisted diabolus masters. Personality Pupa sanctae retain the same personality they did in life, although the inclusion of supernatural powers and abilities can modify their behavior, making them more bold and prone to taking risks. Since most pupa sanctae were originally school-aged girls, they have the same appearance. Many wear frilly, feminine costumes to accent their appearance, imitating the pop-culture icons of their childhood, or anime characters. Being children formerly, most are immature and naive, which makes it particularly easy for them to be mentally and emotionally manipulated. Nearly all pupa sancta''e come from troubled homes and circumstances (often thanks in part to the machinations of their white witch creators), and as a result have a propensity to be emotionally damaged and unstable. ''Pupa sanctae are often entirely ignorant of the truth of their creators, and genuinely believe they are fighting on the side of good. History Pupa sanctae are in many respects similar to artificial souls, although the process that creates them is distinct. While artificial souls are manufactured, pupa sanctae are derived from mortal stock. A white witch first seeks out spiritually aware mortals (they prefer children, especially girls), and then observes them over a period of time to become acquanted with their personalities, attitudes, morals, and biases. This observation period can last anywhere from the span of a few days, to several years. Once the white witch is intimately familiar with the habits and details of the child, it begins manipulating its victim's life with its s''ors maculata'' power, and causes misfortune after misfortune to occur. These events are often meticulously crafted to inflict a maximum amount of emotional damage and distress on the girl. Once the white witch is sure all hope has been crushed from her victim, it appears before the child and offers her a contract. To an unsuspecting girl who is in the depths of depression, the witch appears to be a savior, an angelic being which can grant any wish to restore her happiness and grant her magical powers besides, who only asks that the child become a hero to fight evil. Falling into the trap, the children often fail to read the fine print of the contract, and unwittingly become warriors and defenders of the daemon for the remainder of their lives. After the contract has been completed, and the terms of the wish fulfilled, the child undergoes a process that transforms her into a pupa sanctae. ''First, the white witch determines an object that is of great personal value to the child. The soul of the girl is removed from her living body (killing it) and is placed within this object, which becomes a fetish. Fetishes retain the soul of the child, and it is by using these objects as a focus that a ''pupa sanctae is able to perform magic. Fetishes always determine the types of powers a pupa sanctae can manifest, and are often also related to the conditions of their wish. The corpse of the girl is likewise modified, making it hardier, faster, stronger and overall a more suitable weapon for combating supernatural beings. The body of a pupa sanctae no longer ages, feels pain or fatigue, gets sick, and does not require sleep or food to survive; in laymen's terms, it becomes a zombie. Other forms of physical stimulation, such as taste and sense of smell, also slowly dissapear over time. The soul within the fetish remotely controls the body of a pupa sanctae, ''which means the body is able to continue functioning normally even after suffering severe lethal injury and damage. The range of this control, however, is very limited; if the body and its fetish are separated by more than a few hundred feet, the body becomes inert and nonfunctional. So long as the fetish remains intact, the body of a ''pupa sanctae can regenerate or be reincarnated. If the fetish is badly damaged or destroyed, the soul is likewise lost forever, and the pupa sanctae is killed permanently. Powers and Abilities Spiritually Aware: ''Pupa sanctae'' are spiritually aware beings, and are able to see and interact with''' spiritual beings normally. '''Enhanced Strength: As unliving beings, pupa sanctae do not subconciously limit their physical might to avoid injuring themselves. In spite of their small bodies, their strength can rival and even exceed the power of adult men. Enhanced Durability: Pupa sanctae do not feel pain, and have no vital points. They can continue fighting long after suffering seemingly lethal injuries, such as being lit on fire or being cut in half. Enhanced Speed: Their unusually high strength, low mass, and inability to feel pain allows pupa sanctae to move at high speeds, at the cost of damaging their bodies. Regeneration: So long as the fetish of a pupa sanctae remains intact, the body will regenerate. Even the head and other body parts that would normally be necessary to live will regrow. If the body was entirely destroyed, it can be reconstructed by chanelling a large quantity of reiatsu through the fetish. Anima Magika'' (神髄妖術(アニママジカ), Anima Majika; Latin for "Soul Magic", Japanese for "Quintessence Sorcery")'': Each pupa sanctae has a unique collection of themed magical powers. The theme or focus of these powers depends on the nature of her fetish, and the terms of the wish she made. Behind the Scenes Thanks again to Illuminate Void for his efforts in helpimg me name the powers and abilities of my creations. I've drawn inspiration from many anime series to make this, but primarily from Magical Girl Madoka.